


Serving Royalty

by renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Mao Mao and King Snugglemagne secretly spend a night together in the king's bedroom at the castle.
Relationships: Snugglemao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Serving Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm separating my Badgermao fics from my Snugglemao ones. My head cannon with Snugglemao exists in a separate reality, in a sense. In the stories where Mao Mao and the King love each other, he and Badgerclops are not in a relationship, just friends. In the Badgermao fics, Mao Mao and the King remain as mutuals whereas he loves Badgerclops. Guess that's some info to take in, apologies if it's confusing, I can try to clear things up if need be.
> 
> I also try to explore a more emotional connection between Mao Mao and King Snugglemagne in this fic and would like to do more in the future, just to build on their relationship. Even if much of it is physical, as can be seen in my story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Gripping the sides of the desk he’d sit at to get ready in the mornings until his knuckles turned white, King Snugglemagne was bent over with his chest pressed flat against the wood surface as the resonating sound of Mao Mao’s waist hitting his ass repeatedly filled the room, amongst their grunts, moans and the creaking of the desk. The massive oval mirror attached to the desk before him began to fog up with his panting, steamy breaths as he shut his eyes tightly. He didn’t like seeing himself being fucked from behind like this. 

It had all started one summer after Mao Mao and Badgerclops had discovered Pure Heart Valley and were evidently hired as the sheriff and deputy. Though he didn’t show it at the time, King Snugglemagne instantly fell for the red caped sheriff. His heart raced the first time he saw him and somewhere in his mind, he knew. He was the one. 

Already having developed an interest for Mao Mao because of his shorter size, the King figured he could be a good toy in the bedroom. But how would he propose this question? After all, Mao Mao showed no outward signs he was interested in men. Sure, he hung around with his badger friend all the time, but that didn’t mean they were together. One evening after defeating a monster that had wandered into the kingdom and begun wreaking havoc, Mao Mao decided to pay the king a visit, both to inform him of the end of the monster’s wrath and to thank him again for his job position. At that time, Badgerclops had retired for the night and went home to play more video games, draw in his sketchpad and then go to sleep but Mao Mao felt a compelling urge to visit the king. He had gone into the castle, searching for him and headed up the winding stairs towards his bedroom. No guards were standing outside of it, so Mao Mao figured he must not be in there. That’s when he’d heard a series of grunts, that he recognized was the king’s voice. Bursting through the doors to fend off the intruder attacking the king, he was astonished to have stumbled in to see King Snugglemagne, completely in the nude, furiously jacking off while staring intently at an open book in his hand. They both screamed as the door swung shut behind Mao Mao. Quickly spinning around to open it, he’d discovered it was unfortunately stuck.

But the king quickly calmed down. Heading over to the door, he calmly placed a hand on Mao Mao’s shoulder and explained Quinton was supposed to fix it for him yet hadn’t. Mao Mao couldn’t take his eyes off of King Snugglemagne’s erect cock, it almost touched the skin on his arm. That’s when the king took notice of the hard on that Mao Mao was attempting to conceal and at that point, he knew. 

Their relationship grew from there. Every so often, Mao Mao would pay a visit to the king and spend the night in his room, unbeknownst to everybody but them, not even the guards or Badgerclops were aware of these meetups. Often, the two would relax and cuddle in bed together and talk for hours. They sure didn’t seem like they’d have much in common but Mao Mao couldn’t remember how many night’s he’d spent talking with the king until the sun came up over the horizon. 

Much of what they had in common were based on the more physical intimacies of each other. The two would often explore and experiment with together in bed and luckily for both of them, they had the same interests in that regard. When they weren’t getting busy, they’d still stay close. Mao Mao could recall plenty of times he’d sat on the king’s abdomen, giving him smooches or slowly rubbing his hand down his fuzzy, chiseled chest. At the beginning, as the two were exploring themselves, Mao Mao tended to be on bottom. It just seemed natural. After all, the king was taller and it just seemed right. But one evening, after Mao Mao had finished choking down Snugglemagne’s veiny cock, he adjusted himself a little only to have the tip of his own dick brush against the king’s ass.

King Snugglemagne appeared shocked but something felt quite so right about that. Squirting some lube into his hand and applying it on Mao Mao’s cock, gently stroking back and forth, the king eagerly got into position on the bed, turning himself around on all fours, pushing his butt into the air, lifting his tail back and spreading his cheeks wide for Mao Mao’s hungry eyes. At first, it was a peculiar sensation, no doubt. The king winced as his little, pink asshole stretched around the sheriff’s cock. He didn’t expect it to feel sore but he also didn’t expect it to feel how fucking incredible it did. From then on, the two seemed to share an unspoken mutual agreement on who was top and who was bottom. There were even times the moment Mao Mao opened the bedroom door and locked it behind him, the king would already be in position on the bed, waiting for him to begin.

But back to the night in question.

Mao Mao’s hands were holding the king by the hips firmly as he thrusted in and out, their balls smushing together as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. Occasionally, Mao Mao would pull his cock out and admire how the king’s rear stayed open like it did, like it was beckoning for him to put it back in. He wasn’t into gaping that much but man did his heart race at that view. Despite the king’s liking for bottoming, he felt shameful, about the act. Not about being homosexual, not about having sex with the sheriff, but about bottoming. To be used and treated like a servant when he’d spent so much time getting his own servants to do his bidding. Now, if Mao Mao told King Snugglemagne to do something, he’d happily oblige. In fact, to get him against this desk, Mao Mao had ordered in his sexy, gruff voice to “Bend over” and the king did so willingly. 

It certainly threw him for a loop to be like this but he didn’t care. Nobody knew but them. The only person to know he was like this was in the midst of ramming him from behind, which King Snugglemagne could see upon taking a quick peek in the mirror, that Mao Mao had his eyes shut in concentration and his mouth open as he moaned loudly behind him, telling him how good his ass felt wrapped around his cock, how it felt like it was tugging with each thrust, how nobody in the entire world could do this to him. With every thrust forwards and back, Mao Mao’s brain urged him not to cum, despite the overwhelming need to shoot a load inside his partner. He felt it was disrespectful to not let the king finish first. He was royalty after all.

“Ahh! Ahh! Fuck! Y-your grace, I… I can’t… hold back… I have to!” Mao Mao exclaimed, his face red and dripping with sweat. Even if he was the top, he still set his own personal rules. The intense feeling of Snugglemagne’s warm asshole gripping his dick, the wet, squelching sounds from the lube as he thrusted in and out and the slapping sounds of the king’s rear hitting his lap as he fucked him against the desk was too much for him to bear.

“Y-you… may cum in me!” The king finally cried out as he felt the urge to climax too.

Pulling him sharply back away from the desk, Mao Mao yanked King Snugglemagne closer to him and let lose. He couldn’t stop the stream flowing from him as he began breathing deeply, exhaling his hot breath on the lion’s back and holding him closely in his arms. The king had finished too and spurted a few bursts of cum, which landed on the side of the desk and rolled down it. As Mao Mao pulled himself out, the king felt the sheriff’s seed leaking from his rear, which began to drip down and drop to the floor as he stood, shaking from how intense the orgasm was that blasted through him. Seeing the mess of jizz on the desk and the carpet was a little worrysome. He knew he’d have to clean it up and avoid a servant recognizing what it was and finding out about their relationship. They’d been so sneaky and that was the thrill of it. Nothing felt hotter to Mao Mao than speaking to King Snugglemagne in public around the Sweetypies and knowing he was the one playing with his ass last night - and he knew damn well the king was thinking that too and trying his damndest to not pop a boner in front of his subjects.

Flopping on the king’s large bed Mao Mao waved his hand, signalling Snugglemagne over to him. The king wiped some jizz of his rear with his hand and suckled it off his fingers before joining the cat on the bed.

“Would you… like to speak to me about something?” The king asked, laying next to Mao Mao, who rolled over and began sucking on one of his nipples and easily circling it with the tip of his tongue.

“I don’t know. I don’t really have anything on my mind… fuck, you’re so hot.” Mao Mao began, gently rubbing the king’s other nipple as he focused on his right. His half-erect dick, which was still soaked with semen, was pressing against the king’s side and stomach. “Got something on your mind?”

“Well, truthfully, sheriff, I’d like to know where this relationship is going.”

“Huh?” 

Mao Mao lifted himself off the king and stared at him quizzically. Snugglemagne sat up next to him and stood up. 

“What do you mean?” Mao Mao asked, but the king was already making his way over to the doors that lead to the balcony, which he promptly fired open both at the same time and headed outside. 

The cool night air enveloped him and he felt the wind blow against his face and his mane fluttered in the breeze. Sometimes on cool nights, the king would wake from his sleep and come outside, completely clotheless and just watch over the kingdom. Some nights, he could see Mao Mao’s house in the distance and long for him, wanting him to be by his side. He sighed and Mao Mao joined him outside, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” The king responded, “Do you… really like me?” 

“Uh, yeah. Isn’t that obvious? With what we just did back there?”

“No, I know we have our fun together but do you really like me?” The king asked.

“Sure I do.” Mao Mao replied, “We’ve connected better physically but I still like you.”

“Do you… love me?” He asked.

Mao Mao was sure he’d told him previously. “Yes. I love you. Do you feel the same way about me?”

“I do. I do love you.”

“Then what are you worried about? Are you scared I’m gonna leave? I’m not going anywhere. I’m not the kind of person to do that, you should know that by now.” Mao Mao stated firmly, “I can’t leave anyways. Not since we broke the Ruby Pure Heart.”

He gazed high above him at the crack he’d made when he and Badgerclops inadvertently crashed the Aerocycle into it then returned his attention to the king, who he felt compelled to kiss and did so with a sweet peck on the cheek.

“It’s not that at all, sheriff. I feel worried that we do not bond.” 

“Don’t bond? What do you make of all those nights we’ve talked until morning?” Mao Mao asked.

“I know. Those nights were special. But they seem so far away. It’s been quite some time since then. It seems that most of the time, after you and I have our fun, we fall asleep.”

“Cuddled up next to you in the same bed.” Mao Mao reminded him.

“Yes but…” King Snugglemagne couldn’t shake the nagging feeling, “... what about your friend? What’s his name again? Badgerclops? What about you two?”

“Yes and what about us?” Mao Mao questioned, “We’re friends. We get along, we work well as a team. He has things that I like about him and things I don’t like about him, but we work through them because we’re friends. I’ve got this feeling I like- I love you more than anyone else in this kingdom.” 

“What have you told him?”

“About what?”

“About us.” King Snugglemagne asked, his butt shaking in the wind, almost as if he were trying to distract Mao Mao, in some weird sort of way in telling him, if he got this answer wrong, it’d be a long time before he’d see his ass again.

“Nothing. As far as he knows, I go out to camp in the woods a few nights a week and work on training. I’ve been doing this program, which doesn’t exist obviously, in which I enter the wilderness for the night, survive, meditate, whatever. Then I come back in the mornings. He’s got no clue I’m visiting you these nights.”

“Will he ever? Will you ever tell him?”

“Maybe. Only if you’re comfortable with it. But I like the excitement from the secrecy.” Mao Mao admitted.

“Me too. But, does this mean… we’ll never get married?”

Mao Mao stared back at him blankly for a moment. He’d never brought up marraige before. Would he really like to be the king’s husband? What would that make him? The queen? The co-king?

“Sure we can. I mean, I’m not thinking about it right now.” Mao Mao said, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not thinking about you. When we’re not together, I think about you.”

“You do?” King Snugglemagne asked.

“Yeah, you don’t forget that ass so easily.” He said slyly, grabbing the king’s left buttcheek and giving it a firm squeeze, making him almost jump with surprise.

“Yes, yes. I know.” He rolled his eyes jokingly but Mao Mao still kept his grip on his butt, “But do you think about me otherwise? Other than… my body?”

“Of course. I think about your sweet voice. I think about the dramatic stories you like to tell and I know you like to hear mine. When I’m asleep in bed, sometimes I wake up sad, since you’re not next to me. I think about running all the way up to the castle in the early hours of the morning and just be able to put my head on your chest and fall asleep easier. I don’t know if that’s enough to say you love somebody for who they are but you know I’m not good with words.”

Mao Mao noticed the tears welling up in the king’s eyes. He turned his shoulder to face him and before he could react, Snugglemagne pressed his lips up to Mao Mao’s with a kiss. Neither of them knew it any differently. It felt right would be the best way to describe it. Mao Mao got lost in the warmth of the king’s mouth and his knees began to feel a little trembly as his heart pounded, kissing the man he knew he loved. Once their lips parted, breifly connected by a thin string of saliva, they looked out over the kingdom once more. Out in the fields, the fireflies swarmed, glowing little twinkling yellow lights as they buzzed around. The sound of crickets chirping down below as the night seemed still and quiet only added to the scenery. Far off in the distance, they could both faintly hear Orangusnake screaming at how stupid the fellow Sky Pirates were.

It couldn’t have been a more perfect moment as the two stood closely, arms wrapped around each other, completely naked, high up on the castle overlooking the kindom and basked in moonlight beneath the stars.

But Mao Mao felt he had a way to make it better.

Retrieving his cape from the floor where he’d eagerly tossed it earlier, Mao Mao folded it neatly and placed it on the floor behind Snugglemagne. Then, having him bend over the railing slightly, Mao Mao rested his knees on his cape and pulled the king’s ass close to his face. Spreading the lion’s cheeks, he tenderly rubbed Snugglemagne’s hole with his thumb. 

“Don’t be too loud. You’ll wake the kingdom.” Mao Mao snickered mischeviously, before plunging his tongue deep inside the lion’s tight ass.

“OH!” King Snugglemagne shrieked loudly. His voice echoed over the valley and his cock immediately stiffened as Mao Mao reached his hand between the king’s legs and started stroking it vigorously and playing with his balls too.

Down below in the valley, the lights in houses began to turn on one by one. It was hard to see in the darkness but it appeared that the doors were opening in the town below with residents seeming to converse as to what the unsual noise was that awoke them from their slumber. Most of them seemed to guess it had come from the castle and curiously looked towards it. In thrilling horror, King Snugglemagne watched as the Sweetypies began making their way up to the castle. Mao Mao showed no signs of stopping as he slurped up his asshole and his cock twitched, aching to cum. Thinking he might as well finish up and boot Mao Mao inside and deal with him later, the king grabbed his cock as Mao Mao continued fondling his balls and he began stroking it faster and faster. He was overwhelmed with the sense of bliss, as he continued vigorously beating off but despite his attempts, he could not finish. Then another thought came to him. He couldn’t shake Mao Mao with the way he was tonguing his hole and he realized the Sweetypies would end up stumbling on him, seemingly naked and jerking off into the night. That would certainly ruin his image. So, hanging onto the railing for support as Mao Mao played with his butt, the king watched as the Sweetypies began to enter the courtyard and stare up at him.

“The king wants to address us!” Muffins called out excitedly.

“No, the king wants to address me!” Pinky butted in.

The crowd began bickering and arguing with each other while King Snugglemagne closed his eyes again, his mouth opened wide with a smile and his tonuge lolled out of his mouth as he panted, Mao Mao now slowly using the tip of his tongue to circle around and tickle him. Snapping back to reality, the king shook his head and spoke out before everyone.

“Settle down! S-settle down, please!”

“Now, what’s goin on yer highness, whats the idea calling us here? Who d’you want to address?” Farmer Bun chimed in. 

“Uh… all of you, yes!” King Snugglemagne tried his best to keep composure but Mao Mao wasn’t backing down any time soon. He continued slurping and sloppering all over his rear end, gently squeezing each cheek with both hand and pushing them together so they squished in his face. 

Damn, he could never seem to get enough of it. He was drawn to it and felt like he could do anything to it. Though he’d never say it and it felt rude to say he owned a part of someone, he did feel like the king’s butt was almost like his property. He was the only one to touch it, he was the only lucky one out of everyone who got to do things to it and there was nothing King Snugglemagne could do to stop him. Hell, the king could’ve told him to quickly go inside and he would’ve been nice enough to comply. The fact he didn’t only made him realize it was his to enjoy. 

“It… it’s come to my recent att-attention that you have… AH! You’ve been doing so well as… as citizens of this kingdom!” King Snugglemagne stammered, “For this… I would like to award each of you… uh… o-one…” He was fighting to keep his composure. Then he quickly whispered to Mao Mao.

“Deeper please.”

Mao Mao did so, shoving his tongue in as far as he could go until his lips kissed the ridges of Snugglemagne’s tight hole. He curled his tongue upwards, pushing against the walls of his ass as he drooled inside of his partner. The king desperately attempted to continue.

“You will each be r-rewarded one… star. Yes! Yes, one star for… oooh~” He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a moan, placing his hand down on Mao Mao’s head and trying to shove him deeper into his butt. Mao Mao was absolutely loving this, “One star for each of you.”

“So where do we get these stars?” A voice that Mao Mao believed came from Slim Pigguns asked from below.

“You get them from…” King Snugglemagne’s mind raced, trying to think of an idea that would be good enough for them to believe and would actually work. He inadvertently tilted his head back, again, gasping as he tried to hold back his vocalizations of pleasure when he opened his eyes and saw the answer before him, “... from up there!”

He pointed up to the sky with a shaky hand causing all the Sweetypies to look up curiously at the night sky above. Mao Mao took this opportunity to dislodge his tongue from the royal rear end and threw his hands around Snugglemagne while still on his knees, one hand groping the kings balls, the other gently stroking his cock back and forth and feeling some precum drip out onto his fingers. He hugged the king, then planted a sweet kiss on his right cheek and stood up. Fortunately, he was short enough that from the ground below, nobody would be able to see him, just the king from about his chest up. It also helped his fur was black and he blended into the darkness. Snugglemagne turned his head, looking behind him wearily as the villagers were all distracted, wondering what Mao Mao had planned.

“I want to put it inside you.” Mao Mao whispered, teasing the king by pressing his tip against his pink hole, now covered in excess of saliva, “I want to do it so badly. But I can’t. Your cute fuckin voice will give us away.”

The king whimpered, he was curious as to where Mao Mao was going and he too had the compelling urge to plunge the sheriff’s dick inside of him but still, he had to keep composure to avoid arousing suspicion.

“I’m gonna do something different.”

Spreading the king’s fat, tender cheeks apart once again, Mao Mao placed his cock in his crack, resting between both cheeks, then with his hands moving out towards his waist, pushed them together, effectively hotdogging him. Though the sensation sure wasn’t the same as being pounded up the ass like he always loved to be, he had to admit, he was enjoying this too. Every thrust the sheriff took rubbed the shaft up and down as his buttcheeks carefully clasped his cock in place and a soft squishing sound could be heard as the viscous saliva trickled down like honey and dripped to the ground. 

“We get… those stars?” One of the sweetypies asked from down below.

King Snugglemagne was too focused on Mao Mao’s throbbing cock fucking his butt cleavage. Then he turned his attention back to them.

“Y-yes. You will each get one star.”

Immediately, a commotion occurred from down below.

“I want that one!”

“Ooh, I pick that star!”

“Hey, no way. I picked that one first!”

“Oh yeah? I didn’t see your name on it.”

“That star over there is gonna be mine.”

King Snugglemagne waved his hands in the air and called out for everyone to settle down once more. However, his abrupt movements seemed to trigger something within Mao Mao, who squeezed the kings ass harder and thrusted faster and faster.

“I’m… I’m gonna cum!” Mao Mao called out.

Snugglemagne whipped around, astounded Mao Mao had been so loud. Did any of the Sweetypies recognize his voice? The king quickly clasped a hand over Mao Mao’s mouth as his cock twitched uncontrollably.

“What did you say, your highness?” A voice rang out from below.

“I… I said, I shall come down and greet you all tomorrow. Your stars will be assigned to you. Now please, go back to bed and we’ll settle this in the morning.”

The Sweetypies all began conversing and muttering to each other as they all headed back down to their abodes. Meanwhile, Mao Mao began moaning, which was muffled by the king’s hand. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he just had to burst. Multiple thick strands of cum immediately burst out the tip of his cock, showering the kings back and covering his ass in a fine coating of his semen. Mao Mao trembled as he held onto the king for support as the king quietly watched all of the Sweetypie’s depart from the vicinity. Normally upon jerking off, Mao Mao could force a little out but it seemed every time he hooked with the king, his loads were much, much bigger, every time. Once Mao Mao had finished, thrusting softly a few more times to get the last dribbling bit to drop down, he headed back into the bedroom and flopped on his back.

King Snugglemagne brought Mao Mao’s cape back inside and closed the doors behind him. He felt angry but couldn’t stay mad at the sheriff, everytime he looked at him, his heart beated faster and faster and he felt a sense of calm.

“I hope that was worth it. Now tomorrow, we must be forced to interract with the common folk.”

Mao Mao sat up and stopped the king with a long desired kiss, despite them having smooched earlier. The sheriff was doing it purely out of the love he had for the king. As their lips parted once more, despite wanting to return back to each other, they both smiled, their faces going a little red.

“Fuck yeah that was worth it.” Mao Mao replied, “I’ll be there for you.”

“Oh, nonsense, you don’t have to-”

“I do. I’m gonna be there for you. Treat it like I’m security detail for any of them to get their grubby hands on you. Only I’m allowed to touch you, we both know that.”

King Snugglemagne chortled elegantly to himself. Mao Mao certainly didn’t have to be there for him but because he chose to, that meant he truly cared about him.

“Who’s gonna take care of this mess?” He asked, turning around to reveal the number Mao Mao had done to his behind. Shit, he came a lot more than he thought he did.

“Don’t worry. I got you.” Mao Mao replied, opening his mouth and slowly dragging his tongue all over his butt and back. He stopped occasionally to kiss, suck and gently bite the kings lips, exchanging a little of the salty flavour, before moving back down and slurping the rest off him until he was finished, careful not to leave behind a single drop.

Once they were done, Snugglemagne and Mao Mao cralwed into bed, tucking the covers over them and the sheriff quickly assumed his poisition, clinging to the king’s side. With his fingertip he traced circles on the king’s bulky chest muscles while his buff arm wrapped around his side. The two began to chat eagerly for some time. They talked about the kingdom, their families, the concept of life and reality, their pasts and their future together. When they didn’t have things to talk about, they snuggled closer and began smooching until one of them had an conversation topic and they put making out on hold as they discussed.  
“Well, we’ve previously discussed the things you love about my personality but what do you… really love about my body?” The king asked, holding Mao Mao close to him.

“Everything.”

“Oh pshaw, be specific. I’d love to hear what you think.”

“Hmm…” Mao Mao began, “For starters, I love your hair. It’s so soft, I like feeling it pressed on my head while we sleep. I love your ripped physique. I’m not super into jacked dudes but every time I see you, its like we’re magnets, I can’t stop being attracted to you. You’ve worked hard on those muscles, that’s a sign of percerverance that’s a quality I like in guys.”

King Snugglemagne listened intently, nodding along as the two got into another comfortable position, spooning against one another with the king being the little spoon.

“Uh… I guess if you wanna be specific, you’ve got a really fuckin… uh… your cock is amazing.”

“Oh is it?” Snugglemagne laughed gleefully, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well it is. I know when we started, I used to bottom and I loved it. The feel. The shape. The size. I don’t know how else to describe it. I love it. That vein running down the one side, oh my god…”

“What else…?”

“Think you got pretty sexy balls too, honestly.” Mao Mao replied, “They’re nice and big, not too wrinkly. They fit comfortably in my hands and I love playing with them and sucking them. I could do it all night long.”

“Could you now? We’ll definitely do that some evening soon.” The king teased playfully. “There anything else?”

“Uhh…” Mao Mao scratched his head, pretending not to know what the king was hinting at. Snugglemagne twisted on his side and rubbed his rear end against Mao Mao’s thigh and groin. “Oh yeah, that. Don’t get me started, I’m going to rant about it and sound stupid.”

“No, I don’t mind. You seem to really love my butt, don’t you?” Snugglemagne booped Mao Mao on the nose with his finger, “Tell me about it.”

Mao Mao inhaled deeply and began a monologue about it.

“I love it. Genuinely. I love that it’s yours and that I get to do things to it. It’s perfect. There are no blemishes or weird things about it. It’s round, perfectly shaped. The way it bounces when you ride me is indescribable. The warmth of it when I’m inside you is beyond… fucken anything I could think of. I like grabbing it, squeezing, licking, rubbing, playing, honestly everything, I don’t know if you could name something for us to fool around with that I couldn’t do to it. Not to mention those sounds you make whenever I do things to you there, it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.” Mao Mao exhaled and inhaled again, “Sometimes, when I’m lonely and I think about you, it pops into my mind. I jerk off to the thought of it. Wishing I could be there with you to enjoy it.”

The king looked stunned at Mao Mao, then had a confession for himself.

“I… I do the same to you. Other parts of you. But I always fantasize about you.” 

The two stared at each other lovingly for a few moments.

“Fuck it, round three?” Mao Mao suggested.

King Snugglemagne looked back at Mao Mao, then flipped the covers off him, revealing his naked posterior to him.

“Go ahead, but after this, we must be asleep.”

“Got it.” Mao Mao replied, getting into position and angling his cock towards Snugglemagne’s ass.

In a few moments, he’d inserted himself and began thrusting against him. The two enjoyed each other as the king felt Mao Mao push in and out of him and felt his hot breath on his back. After a good ten minutes or so, Mao Mao’s body tensed up. He felt the king clench his cheeks against his cock, tightly keeping him in place, which was a sign Mao Mao knew meant he was about to cum. The two connected for a moment in pure euphoria, as the cum leaked out of both their cocks at the same time. Mao Mao swiftly pulled out once he’d released his load inside his lover and pressed up against him. In a matter of no time, the two had begun to doze off and slept peacefully together in a puddle of drool and semen. They didn’t know if they could be any happier without each other.


End file.
